Spellbound ACDC
by Sith Happens
Summary: When an already haunted amusement park gains a murderous new spirit can the Winchester brothers stop it before it wreaks its vengeance on unsuspecting families? And why after over a hundred years has this ghost decided to start killing? before season 4
1. Opening Sequence

_**(A/N: So this is my first attempt at really writing a new fanfic in age, and I've never touched Supernatural before really. Please be kind. Also, I haven't finished season 4 or started on season 5 yet, so this will be set well before that. Basically, just a little idea I thought up at work. While I cannot claim that the ghosts are real, I can say that there really are people who claim to have encountered the Little Girl, Stella, and the Pigman. Thanks much! ~Sithy)**_

_Eureka, Missouri_

Daniel was walking down the dark trail past Tidal Wave, picking up some trash that the park guests had left. It was near midnight or so, a good hour after park closing, made that much eerier by the Halloween decorations that were set up around the place for Fright Fest during October. A shudder went up his spine when he realized just how alone he was.

Turning back toward the main path, Daniel thought he saw something in the light flicker out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance revealed the silhouette of a large man standing in one of the red-glazed park lights. He was about to call out and remind the customer that the park was closed when he heard the sounds of pigs squealing. Daniel had heard some of his coworkers talking about the Pigman before, but that did not make it any less frightening.

He also remembered that the phantom man had never harmed anyone before. In fact, he had been told that if he just left slowly and quietly that everything would be just fine. Prepared to listen to the advice, Daniel took a few furtive steps back, eyes never leaving the shadow. The squealing sound began to fade and the phantom made no move to come closer.

Daniel breathed out slowly and started to turn to run. Yet, before he could make the full turn, it felt like something cold blew through his chest, stopping his breathing, crushing his heart. He tried to scream, but only a strenuous groan left his throat. Clutching his chest, Daniel felt himself drop to his knees on the soft earth. Through eyes glazed with pain he could see the outline of a person wearing a dark robe. He reached out a clutched at it, mindlessly hoping it was someone to help him. The bit of cloth he held ripped off in his hand and he fell to his side. Daniel's sight began to dim as he felt himself losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before blackness was the fabric becoming ash in his fingers.

"Daniel," came a female voice from just around the bend in the trail. "Where are you? We gotta head back."

The girl drew closer to where she figured Daniel was. The hanging lights seemed to be flickering slightly around the way. It was a little unsettling and creepy, but she continued forward. Once the end of the trail was visible, she could see a figure of a woman standing just outside the ring of light. It surprised her because she had been sure that security had cleared out the park already.

"Hello, ma'am," she called out, licking her lips that had become suddenly dry. Fog escaped from her mouth as she breathed out as it had suddenly become cold. "The park is closed. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to…"

As she spoke, drawing closer to the woman, she saw someone lying on the ground. She froze, terror starting to creepy through her body. "Daniel?"

The woman turned around then, sending a flourish of cloak and dress into the air. The girl gasped, practically jumping a step backwards as she saw the woman fully; a grey-skinned, angular face, dark clothes straight out of an old photograph, a rope noose hanging down from her neck. The woman seemed to scowl and her whole body looked like it flickered before it lunged toward the girl. She couldn't scream, only stare wide eyed as the figure almost flew at her, but before it could reach her, the woman's feet caught on fire, disappearing as the blue-grey flame licked up her whole body in one steady, quick motion, leaving nothing but smoke that wisped past the girl's face.

---

"Tell me again why we're here, Dean," Sam asked, still surprised at how much it cost to get into the amusement park. The place was pretty crowded, even for late afternoon, though he suspected that had a lot to do with the Halloween decorations up. "'Cause from what you told me, it sounded like the guy just had a heart attack."

"A heart attack, sure," Dean replied, eyeing a pretty girl dressed and made-up like a vampire that crossed past him. "Except according to the coroner's report it looked like the guy's heart had the life crushed out of it. The newspaper also said there was a witness claiming to have seen something unnatural when she found the body."

Sam narrowly missed running into a boy in a Superman cape. "Unnatural? How so?"

"Didn't say. But when I pulled this place up online it seems there's a history of sightings of someone they call Pigman." Dean glanced at his brother with a smirk.

"Pigman," Sam chuckled lightly. "Any details on that?"

"Apparently people hear the sounds of pigs squealing whenever he pops up," Dean chuckled as well. "Sounds very Deliverance, if you ask me. But I figured we'd check it out anyway, just to be on the safe side. Plus, there's always the roller coasters."

Sam was sure that was probably the real reason behind coming here, but something dawned on him. "Wait. I thought you were afraid of heights."

"Not afraid, just don't like 'em," Dean corrected curtly. "But roller coasters travel so fast I don't have time to think about, just enjoy it."

Just then a cart past the brothers a few yards ahead of them. A big sign on the side said "funnel cakes" and Dean's eyes lit up. "Speaking of enjoying things…"

Sam gave an amused snort as his brother took off for the vendor. Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes just behind him. Cocking his head to hear better, Sam could tell it wasn't an animal but something big. He turned around cautiously only to have a man in a body suit full of leaves take a quick step toward him. It startled Sam just enough to make him jerk back. The man gave a slow wave before stepping back and practically disappearing into the bushes.

"Leaf man scare ya there, Sammy," Dean chuckled, fingers and lips smeared with the chocolate topping from the funnel cake he carried. He licked his fingertips before stuffing another chunk of the cake into his mouth, and then proceeded to talk and chew at the same time. "Anyway, I talked to the vendor, found out where our witness is."

Sam waited for more information, but Dean just continued to chew contentedly on his confection. "And?"

"And," Dean licked some chocolate from his lips with a smile. "Good news for me is I have time to finish this before she shows up. Bad news for you is we gotta go through Clown Town to get there."

The agitation in Sam's voice was evident as he repeated "Clown Town?"

_**(A/N: Well, how was that for a beginning? Hope you liked and I will get to through the next chapter as soon as possible.)**_


	2. Clown Town

_**(A/N: Chapter 2, you know what to do, all I'm asking is that you please review. There. That's your rhyme for the day **____** ~Sithy)**_

Dean could feel the tension in his little brother as they travel through the designated Clown Town. So far, there had been no one out frightening, but apparently the real attempts at scaring didn't start until 6 pm, closer to sunset. Still, Dean wouldn't mind seeing his brother get spooked again. It was rather funny when he knew there wasn't any real danger.

Sam caught sight of something moving out of the corner of his eye. Glancing up, he could see a clown hanging by a noose from a two by four jutting out of the wall. It twisted and struggled so much he thought it was real for a moment. The clicking and whirring of motors let him know it was animatronic, but it still looked creepy as hell.

His attention was drawn away by the sound of a clock tolling the hour. After the sixth toll, a peel of laughter and the sound of horns honking echoed up the walkway. Slightly fearful of what he'd find, the younger Winchester turned to see a white red and black girl clown somersaulting and cart wheeling toward him, every time its hands hit the asphalt another honk sounded. It stopped a few feet in front of Sam, honking the horn in his face and causing him to jump slightly.

"They got you again," Dean laughed from behind his younger brother, having seen the whole thing. "Geez, Sammy, surprised you didn't scream like a little girl."

"Shut up," Sam retorted. "Let's just get out of here."

"No problem," the older Winchester hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward a character in a Ghostbusters jumpsuit with a mock proton pack. "Egon over there said the trolls were just past the Ferris Wheel, under the train bridge."

"Trolls under a bridge," Sam asked with a chuckle. "Just like in the Billy Goats Gruff."

"Yeah, I know, ridiculous," Dean nodded as they continued walking. "Trolls prefer woods to bridges."

It took the brothers another few minutes to reach the Ferris Wheel. As they passed it, a scream erupted from the tunnel beneath the bridge. Instinct had the Winchesters moving even quicker, hands itching for the guns they had barely got past the metal detectors with. A woman emerged from the tunnel, still shrieking. She ran straight into Sam, who grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over.

"What was it," Dean asked gruffly, hand reaching into his jacket.

"I think I know," Sam replied, calmer now as the girl pulled away from him and ran off with her friends. He looked up at the tunnel to see a person in a green mask and mismatched costume pacing back and forth just beneath the bridge.

"Damn scaredy cats," Dean grunted, easing up a little and dropping his hand from his coat as they continued heading for the tunnel. The man in the suit was dressed medieval style with a large walking stick. He followed the boys with eyes that were barely noticeable through the holes in the mask, every few moments making a jerking movement toward another group and causing someone else to scream or run off.

"Hey, man," Sam slightly smiled as they finally reached the troll. "We're looking for Gwen McKelvey."

The "troll" looked at him blankly before answering in a grumbling voice, "No one by that name here."

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. Dean shrugged. "Didn't want to have to do this, but…"

Both brothers pulled out their fake FBI badges and flashed them quickly. "FBI. Agents Robert and Plant."

The man in the mask eyed them closer now before pointing further into the tunnel. "Go see Justin down there, the one with the green and black makeup. He's the supervisor in charge."

The Winchesters continued on, passing quite a few more scared people as they inched toward the sides of the tunnel, trying to stay away from where they thought the trolls were. They found someone who matched the supervisor's description. His make up was green with black to make it look like scales and he had in fake pointed teeth. The supervisor's eyes lit up when he saw the brothers and gave them a quick once over.

"Ooh, can I help you boys," he asked, tilting a hip and not trying to hide the fact that he was checking them out.

The brothers cringed back a little before Dean answered. "Uh, yeah. We're here to question Gwen McKelvey."

"Are you with the police? Is this about the Pigman thing?" Justin fidgeted rather excitably.

"Pigman." Dean tried to hide the triumph in his eyes as he glanced at his brother.

"Oh sure," Justin nodded, then lowered his voice conspiratorially. "The doctors say it was just a heart attack, but Daniel was just too fit for something like that. And when Guinevere said there was something less unnatural about his death, well… I mean, what else could it be?"

"I see," Sam replied with a curt nod. "Is Ms. McKelvey around so that we can speak with her?"

Justin shook his head vehemently. "Oh no, she was given the week off work for personal time. Lucky bitch gets paid vacation because… well, you know. But I imagine it would be a little hard on someone discovering a dead body and all. She probably at home."

"Do you know how we can get in touch with her?" Sam asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

"Of course," Justin smiled. "She lives about a half hour away. I can give you the address."

After getting all the information they needed from Justin, the brothers started heading back for the parking lot. Dean stopped for another funnel cake but made sure it was finished and his hands were relatively clean before getting into the Impala. Once the doors were closed Sam turned to look at his brother.

"Pigman," the taller brother questioned disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged. "Just because it's a stupid name doesn't make it not real."

"Yeah, but come on," Sam continued as Dean started the half hour drive. "I mean, why would the spirit make itself visible so often and just now become violent? I'm sorry, but it sounds more like a publicity stunt than an actual haunting to me."

"Let's just go see the girl and find out what she saw," Dean retorted. "It should be pretty obvious one way or the other after we talk to her."

Sam conceded, looking out the window as they traveled down Highway 44. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, Sammy," Dean grinned smugly as Sam returned a surprisingly sour facial expression.


End file.
